


Kalender

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diskussionen über Kalender und ihre Einsatzgebiete. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalender

**Author's Note:**

> de-Bingo-Prompt "Tagebuch / Kalender".

"Was ist das eigentlich?", fragte Shorty und deutete auf eine Tüte, die Kuno neben sich liegen hatte. Die Tüte sah neu aus und noch ganz unzerknittert, wie gerade erst gekauft. Ihr Inhalt wirkte ein gutes Stück größer als die üblichen Killerkralle-Hefte, was Neugier weckte.

"Das?" Kuno grinste breit. "Das ist mein neuer Kalender. Für nächstes Jahr." Er nahm die Tüte an sich, zog den besagten Kalender hervor und zeigte ihn bereitwillig allen Anwesenden. Dann blätterte er durch die einzelnen Seiten. "Mit lauter nackigen Frauen drin. Zwölf Stück! Das röhrt, wa?"

Brakelmann sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Was willst du denn _da_ mit?" Der Ton machte klar, _er_ hätte sein Geld eher in Bier und Köm investiert.

"Den häng ich bei mir übers Bett. Oder vielleicht besser in den Schrank, wegen meine Muddi. Aber so, dass ich ihn mir jeden Abend vorm Schlafengehen angucken kann. Dann hab ich immer was, woran ich denken kann, wenn ich im Bett bin."

Adsche grinste wissend. "Ich denk ja immer an Gerlinde vorm Einschlafen."

Brakelmann verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Bei uns auf dem Pferdehof hängt auch ein Kalender. Da sind aber Männer drin."

Shorty schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und zapfte noch ein Bier für Kuno, die nächste Bestellung vorausahnend.

"Männer?", fragte Brakelmann. Sein Gesicht wurde beinahe noch angewiderter und er vergaß sogar, Shorty sehnsüchtig beim Bierzapfen zuzuschauen.

"Hängt in der Sattelkammer. Weil auf dem Pferdehof fast nur Frauen sind, und die denken nun mal lieber an Männer, wenn ... also im Bett. Musst du auch mal logisch nachdenken, Kurt Brakelmann!"

Brakelmann wandte sich wortlos ab, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Als Kuno merkte, wie das Interesse an seinem Kalender erstarb, packte er seinen Schatz liebevoll wieder in die Tüte zurück. Eine Weile war es still. Brakelmann dachte über seinen neuen Plan nach, Ingelore und ihren Turnschwestern Geld abzuverlangen, denn sie dehnten ihre Fitnesstouren neuerdings immer häufiger auf seine Feldwege aus. Das konnte ein Mann wie Brakelmann schließlich nicht einfach so geschehen lassen. Adsche sah Brakelmann beim Denken zu in der Hoffnung, dass auch für ihn etwas dabei abfiel. Kuno trank sein Bier und Shorty rechnete hoch, wie viel Einnahmen er heute wohl erwarten konnte.

"Sach mal...", sagte Adsche schließlich. "Macht man das immer so mit so einem Kalender?"

Kuno sah von seinem Bier auf. "Was soll man sonst damit machen?"

"Das will ich gar nich so genau wissen", sagte Brakelmann bestimmt.

"Ich mein ja nur", fuhr Adsche fort, "wir haben doch auch mal so einen Kalender..."

"Ich ganz sicher nich! Die Landwirtschaft wirft bei weitem nich genug ab für so 'n Tüddelkram!"

"... gemacht", beendete Adsche seinen Satz.

Es folgte ein betroffenes Schweigen.

Kuno fasste sich als erstes wieder. "Meinst du echt...?"

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab das ja nur mal zu Ende überlegt."

"Ja, danke auch", brummte Brakelmann in sein leeres Glas.

Alle sahen betreten vor sich hin. Shorty wischte überflüssigerweise die Spüle sauber.

"Also wenn man da mal so über nachdenkt...", begann Kuno, nachdem er eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte.

"Kuno!", sagte Shorty drohend und Kuno klappte den Mund wieder zu.

Bürgermeister Schönbiehl, der sich bislang in einer Ecke sitzend aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten hatte, faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und erhob sich. "Nun stellt euch mal nicht so an. Von dem Kalender sind doch nur die Probedrucke gemacht worden, es gibt es bloß eine Handvoll Exemplare."

"Und wer hat die?", fragte Adsche.

Schönbiehls Lippen umspielte ein leises, aber gefährliches Lächeln. "Einen habe ich Ingelore und ihren Turnschwestern geschenkt."

Seitdem ging man vorsichtshalber allen Damen großräumig aus dem Weg, und Brakelmann suchte schnellstmöglich nach neuen imaginären Geldquellen.


End file.
